The present invention relates to a device incorporated in a copier operable in a two-sided copy mode for refeeding one-sided copy sheets each carrying an image on one side thereof from an intermediate tray.
A copier operable in a two-sided copy mode for reproducing images on both sides of a paper sheet is extensively used today. This type of copier has a paper refeeding device for stacking one-sided copy sheets on an intermediate tray and then feeding them again to an image transfer station. While various kinds of paper refeeding devices have been proposed in the past, they cannot refeed copy sheets stably at all times due to incomplete stacking of copy sheets on the intermediate tray, paper jams, refeed errors, etc. Such a problem cannot be dealt with without consuming extra time and, therefore, increasing the overall copying time.